


Catch-Up Lunch

by Nerdgirlproblems



Series: Staine verse [6]
Category: Captain America, Glee
Genre: M/M, Seb being himself and Blaine being himself and Steve being both of his selves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdgirlproblems/pseuds/Nerdgirlproblems
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a d-bag cap with the Cap shield on it and needed to write Staine about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch-Up Lunch

**Author's Note:**

> (not beta'd)

(Based on [this hat](http://media.tumblr.com/adec56704f351b7ed948a238a852d6f1/tumblr_mqkf84z0ey1s97xiko1_500.jpg))

The e-mail was the last Blaine expected.

 

Things had been quiet for them lately. New York hadn’t been attacked by aliens or terrorists, so Steve had spent almost every night at home with Blaine. It was summer, so Blaine didn’t need to be at school, and he really enjoyed having the chance to be sickeningly domestic with his boyfriend.

 

So of course with everything going so well, something like this would happen.

 

It was a quiet evening in. Blaine was playing the piano in their apartment, showing Steve how to play some songs, their Thai take-out half-eaten and then forgotten on the coffee table. Blaine heard the e-mail alert on his phone, and with a kiss to Steve’s cheek he walked to the counter to check.

 

_Hey Killer,_

_Long time no see. I’m in the city this weekend and I thought we could catch up._

_No need to bring you boring old-man boyfriend that the other Warblers have told me so much about. I’m sure you can handle this lunch solo._

_Let me know a good (meaning not cheap) place and time that works for you._

_I can’t wait._

_-Bas._

 

“No way.” Blaine breathed after reading the email.

 

“What is it?” Steve asked, walking over and putting a hand on Blaine’s shoulder.

 

“An e-mail from an old friend from high school. He’s a lawyer up in Boston but he’s in town this weekend and wants to catch up.”

 

“That doesn’t seem so bad.”

 

“Except that this friend made it his mission in high school to flirt with me constantly.”

 

Steve’s eyes narrowed. “Did he ever make you feel uncomfortable?”

 

Blaine grabbed his hand. “Oh no, nothing like that. He never went past playful flirting. But he made it clear that if I was interested, he was interested. I’ve got such a great thing right now, I’m not exactly excited to sit through a couple hours of him trying to make a better offer.”

 

“So don’t go.”

 

“I guess. But we’re friends, and I do miss the guy. He’s very entertaining.”

 

“Just as long as Mr. Big-Shot-Lawyer doesn’t steal you away from me.”

 

Blaine leaned up onto his tiptoes, giving Steve a quick kiss.

 

“There’s no competition.”

 

***

 

The lunch plans were made, and soon Blaine found himself sitting across the table from Sebastian Smythe.

 

Though he spent his weeks dressed in designer suits, as his Facebook page obnoxiously pointed out, he was dressed down in what only could be called “douchebag chic.” He had baggy, yet still designer, jeans, an Ed Hardy shirt, and an over-sized baseball cap. None of this was surprising to Blaine, but it was the hat that took his attention.

 

It was white with a mesh back, and a Captain America shield in the center.

 

Sebastian Smythe was a Captain America fanboy, and it took all of Blaine’s strength not to burst out laughing. 

 

“Blaine!” Sebastian greeted him, giving Blaine a friendly hug.

 

“Good to see you, Bas.”

 

“So tell me, B, how’s life in the Big Apple? Teaching snot-nosed kids how to do the Warbler two-step?”

 

“Pretty much.” He answered with a grin. “How’s the lawyer life?”

 

“Getting paid to be right and argue with people? Oh, it’s beautiful. As are the guys. Let me tell you, B, the men love a lawyer in a nice suit.”

 

Blaine smiled. “Same old Sebastian.”

 

“Oh no, this one is all grown up. If you ever want to see for yourself, just let me know.” He winked.

 

“You know I’m taken, Bas.”

 

“Yeah, I know. Some civil servant with a bad haircut that dresses like my grandpa?”

 

“And how exactly do I dress?”

 

“Like a cute grandpa, that’s the difference.”

 

Blaine rolled his eyes.

 

Sebastian leaned in. “C’mon, B. You can’t tell me that you wouldn’t have more fun with me than with some stuffy guy with a bad haircut.”

 

“Bas. Be nice.”

 

“Why should I be nice about the man who nabbed the hottest piece of ass on the east coast?”

 

Blaine quirked an eyebrow.

 

“You do realize that you live on the east coast too.”

 

Sebastian grinned. “The firm has me working cases for the LA office. I’m bicoastal, as is my hot ass.”

 

Blaine blushed.

 

“Aw, B, same old blushing school boy!”

 

“Oh, quiet.” Blaine shot back, busying himself with his food. “Anyway, maybe we could talk about something besides how much you want to steal me away from my very loving boyfriend.”

 

“Loving but boring, I’m sure.”

 

Blaine looked back up. “Oh, you’re sure?”

 

“B, you live in one of the most exciting cities on the planet. I bet all you two do is sit at home and watch HGTV or some shit. This is the city of the Avengers! And you and your boy toy aren’t living up to it.”

 

“I noticed your hat. Big fan?” Blaine tried to hide his smile.

 

“Have you seen Cap? Man is ripped. Hell, his ass gives yours a run for its money. That’s the kind of guy you should be with, B. A hottie who knows how to have a good time.”

 

“You don’t even know him.” Blaine protested.

 

“Captain America or your boyfriend? Because I know enough. Your Facebook page is all about how you and Stevie like brunches and walks in the park like an old married couple. And I know that Cap fights aliens, puts his life on the line, and looks damn good doing it. I’ve seen the papers, I know how Tony Stark likes to party. You know the rest of the Avengers can throw down, too.”

 

Blaine smiled into his plate. He thought about Steve when he left him this morning, half asleep looking adorable in his SHIELD t-shirt, pouting at Blaine from their bed when he reminded Steve of his gym date with Natasha to spar. How he looked in his snug workout clothes when they kissed in their doorway, Nat waiting impatiently for him, trying to mask her affectionate smile with a scowl. He thought of nights waiting up for Steve to come back from a fight, running to meet him at the door, pouring all of his emotion into a single kiss. Of his face when the news showed Tony stumbling out of a club, Steve shaking his head fondly and changing the channel to a Turner Classic Movie, grabbing Blaine and dancing along with Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. Of the parties at Avengers Tower, how Steve looked in a fitted suit, drinking cocktails with his friends and relaxing, their reward for saving the world yet again. Tony pulling Blaine to the piano while Pepper and Steve laughed, Bruce smiling into his glass of water while Clint attempted to sing along to whatever Blaine played and Thor danced.

 

Blaine thought about all the little moments where Steve and Cap intersected, where they differed, and he realized that Sebastian was both wrong and right.

 

Captain America did put his life on the line. Steve did like boring nights in. Cap did look great in his suit, and Steve did dress for a bygone age. But Blaine loved every aspect of the man, and he wouldn’t trade it for the world.

 

After lunch was finished and Sebastian won the battle for the check, the old friends stood in front of the restaurant and said their goodbyes.

 

“It was good to see you, B.” Sebastian said, giving him a hug.

 

“You too, Seb. Next time maybe you can meet Steve.”

 

“Yeah, sure,” he scoffed. “Call me when you can get me a meeting with Cap or someone fun.”

 

Blaine waved as Sebastian got in his cab.

 

He couldn’t wait to tell Steve about his day.


End file.
